Fifth Harmony
Fifth Harmony (also 5th Harmony or 5H and formerly LYLAS and later 1432) is an American girl group, between the ages of 17-21, consisting of members Dinah Jane Hansen, Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello, Normani Kordei and Lauren Jauregui. After ending up in third place on the American version of The X-Factor, the group was signed by Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid's record labels, Syco Music and Epic Records. Their debut single is called Miss Movin' On. Background Individual Beginnings Dinah Jane began singing in her church at age four, while Camila didn't start until the seventh grade. Normani first performed as a dancer at age three and Lauren's public debut came in the fifth grade, where she sang the national anthem for her whole school. As for Ally, who was born premature at 1 pound 14 ounces, she simply says she came out singing! X Factor Formation (2012) The group's members: Ally Brooke, Dinah Jane Hansen, Camila Cabello, Normani Kordei and Lauren Jauregui, all originally auditioned for the show as solo artists expecting to go trough live shows in the "Teens" and "Young Adults" categories, but didn't make it past bootcamp. Knowing how talented all five girls were, the judges decided to give them another chance as a group on the last day filming BootCamp, July 27th, 2012. They wowed their mentor, Simon Cowell, and his guest advisor, Latin music superstar Marc Anthony, at Judges' Homes with their rendition of the Shontelle hit "Impossible", resulting in Cowell choosing them as one of four groups going to the live shows. On the first week of competence the girls performed We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together and on the results show they had to perform Demi Lovato's Skyscraper in a sing-off with Sister-C, after getting into the Top 12, on week 2 they sang Chiristina Perri's A Thousand Years from the movie The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. Having reached the fifth place on the results show of Week 2, on Week 3 (Divas Week) they performed Mariah Carey's Hero and reached the sixth place on the leaderboard. On Week 4 they sang I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders, taking the seventh place on the results show. On Week 5, Hernandez's grandfather passed away and the girls dedicated their performance to him with the song Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarckson, they place fourth on that week. During Week 6 they performed Adele's Set Fire To The Rain and Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break. In week six's results, they placed in the bottom two and sung for survival against Diamond White with Mariah Carey's "Anytime You Need a Friend" and landed a spot in the Top 4. In semi-finals the girls performed Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding, this was/is their most popular performance on the show, they also performed Impossible with solos in spanish by Camila, Lauren and Ally. After happily making it into the finals they performed Anything Could Happen for the second time as their "Song of the Series", their second performance was a duet with X Factor judge Demi Lovato with the song Give Your Heart A Break, their final song for the night was Let It Be by The Beatles. The last song they performed on the show was Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) on the final night. After the first round of the finals they did not receive enough votes from the public to get them to the Top 2, and they ended up coming in 3rd place on December 20, 2012. Despite LA Reid and Britney Spears clearing not liking them at all during the competition, the Fifth Harmony girls wowed the public enough to get voted through every week and had the support and confidence of their mentor Simon Cowell , who adored them and never had a problem telling them how proud he was of them. On the X-Factor's website, it is shown that Fifth Harmony's guilty pleasures are junk food, candy, shopping, eating, Swedish fish, and overplaying songs. After their journey on the show, the group was signed to Syco Music and Epic Records. This amazing group of girls is bound to make history, and have already blew the minds of their fandom with their covers of Frank Oceans's Thinkin Bout You, Lana Del Rey's American, Ed Sheeran's Lego House, Rihanna's Stay and Taylor Swift's Red. Their debut album, Reflection, is expected to be out in December, 2014. Name Change Originally called LYLAS (which means "Love You Like A Sister"), the girls found themselves in a dispute with another girl group called The Lylas, which consists of singer Bruno Mars' four sisters, forcing them to change their name. For their first live show, the girls went with the name 1432 (which means"I Love You Too"). However, after choosing them as a part of the Top 12, Simon Cowell told them that he hated the name and that the public would decide what they would be referred as. They revealed their new name, Fifth Harmony, on November 7th, 2012. Despite them being a group put together by the show, the girls' willingness to work hard as a group and their personal friendship has endeared them to people, earning them a very devoted fan base known as "Harmonizers". 2013–Present: Better Together, Tours and Covers Main Article: Better Together After being signed to Syco and Epic Records the girls were recording what would be their debut EP while doing many covers (like Thinkin Bout You , American , Red and more). On September 9, 2013, the group announced the title of their debut EP, Better Together, which was released on October 22, 2013 The EP debuted #6 on the Billboard 200 and #2 on iTunes album charts. The lead single from Fifth Harmony's debut EP Better Together is Miss Movin' On . The single debuted at #85 on the Billboard Hot 100 during its first week of release, making Fifth Harmony the first X Factor USA alumnae to chart on the Hot 100. The group performed the single for the first time on television on July 18, 2013, on the Today Show in New York City.Within three days of the single's music video being uploaded on Fifth Harmony's official Vevo account, over one million views were amassed. The promotional single "Me and My Girls" was released exclusively to Radio Disney on July 13, 2013. Fifth Harmony also performed the song on the Today Show on July 18, 2013. The video for "Me and My Girls" premiered on August 24 on the Disney Channel; and a different version of the video premiered on Fifth Harmony's YouTube Vevo account on August 25. On July 15, 2013, Radio Disney announced that Fifth Harmony would be the first artists featured on a reformatted version of The Next Big Thing, a program that chronicles an artist's journey from being discovered to becoming music's "next big thing"; with each segment appearing on the Disney Channel, Radio Disney, Disney.com, and on social media, as well as live Radio Disney events in local markets. Throughout the months of July and August 2013, Fifth Harmony performed at shopping malls across the United States in a tour titled "Harmonize America" . On August 5, 2013 the girl group celebrated their one year anniversary by performing 5 shows in New York City. The pop-up concerts throughout the city included performances at the iHeartRadio Theater and Madison Square Park. The group was one of the opening acts for Cher Lloyd during her I Wish Tour which started on September 6, 2013. On September 11, 2013 the girl group revealed that they would be headlining their first concert hall tour "Fifth Harmony 2013", playing concert halls in Canada and the US. Their opening act is indie pop band AJR. Demi Lovato revealed on On Air with Ryan Seacrest on September 30, 2013 that Fifth Harmony is one of two opening acts on her upcoming Neon Lights Tour playing 27 arenas across North America. Fifth Harmony appeared at the 2013 Teen Choice Awards alongside Demi Lovato to present the Acuvue Inspire Award to Nick Jonas. On October 10, 2013, it was announced that Fifth Harmony will be performing on the red carpet at the 2013 American Music Awards on November 24. They performed an acoustic version of the single "Better Together." On November 4, 2013, the girl group premiered the album artwork for the Spanish version of "Better Together" titled Juntos. The acoustic Spanish version artwork was also revealed. Both EPs were released on November 11, 2013. "Juntos" and "Juntos Acoustic" debuted at 2 and 12 respectively on the Billboard Top Latin Albums chart. The English acoustic and remix EPs of "Better Together" were released on November 19 and November 25, 2013, respectively. During the month of December, Fifth Harmony was featured as part of the 2013 Jingle Ball Tour lineup, alongside Miley Cyrus, Ariana Grande, Robin Thicke, Selena Gomez, Jason Derulo, Paramore and Austin Mahone, among other artists. The girl group performed songs from their debut EP at 12 Jingle Balls in arenas across the country (Dallas, Philadelphia, Los Angeles, Seattle, Chicago, Minneapolis, Atlanta, New York City, Boston, Washington, D.C., Tampa and Miami). The complete artist lineup varied from city to city; however, Fifth Harmony performed at all dates, including the two biggest Jingle Balls of the tour, KIIS-FM Jingle Ball at Staples Centre and Z100 Jingle Ball at Madison Square Garden. On January 23, 2014, Fifth Harmony headlined the MTV Artists To Watch concert, an annual concert which showcases breakout artists that will be promoted by MTV during the year. The 2014 concert also featured performances by Tori Kelly, Echosmith and Jake Miller. On April 7th, 2014 the girls won a Shorty Award in the category of "Band", this was their first award ever. On April 26, 2014, Fifth Harmony performed "Miss Movin On" at the 2014 Radio Disney Music Awards at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles. That night, they were announced as the winners in both of the categories they were nominated in, Breakout Artist and Best Song to Rock Out To With Your BFF for "Me & My Girls" beating Avril Lavigne, R5, Ariana Grande and Zendaya. During their performance at the Kiss Concert 2014 the quintet sang a snippet of that would be the main single of their debut album, BO$$ which debuted at number 43 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart with first-week sales of 75,000, becoming the group's best week sales as well as highest charting song. On July 17 it was announced that Fifth Harmony is nominated to a Video Music Awards in the category "Artist to Watch" (this nomination made them the first girl group in the last decade to be nominated for a VMA without releasing an album) against Sam Smith, 5 Seconds of Summer and other acts, on the same day the girls got four more nominations on the Teen Choice Awards resulting five nominations in total. In the Summer/Fall of 2014 the girls performed on their fourth headlining tour called 5th Times a Charm followed by being an opening act at Austin Mahone's first big tour called Live on Tour in which they performed songs off their debut album including BO$$ and got to perform in Brazil on the road. They were nominated as Worldwide Act at the MTV EMAs but only got to won the Best US Act phase. Along with other Epic Records artists, the girls are part of Epic's I'll Be Home For Christmas. EP in which they covered "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Their second single off Reflection is called "Sledgehammer" and it peaked at number three on the iTunes Charts. They performed this song live for the first time ever at MTV EMA's preshow in Miami. Influences The girls of Fifth Harmony each bring something unique to the table , and their influences reflect that diversity. From crooners like Frank Sinatra and Josh Groban for Ally, to songstresses like Christina Aguilera, Beyonce and Whitney Houston for Dinah Jane, Lana Del Rey and Justin Timberlake for Lauren, Beyoncé and Ciara for Normani and famous popstars like One Direction and Demi Lovato for Camila. Members *Ally Brooke (2012-present) *Camila Cabello (2012-present) *Dinah Jane Hansen (2012-present) *Lauren Jauregui (2012-present) *Normani Kordei (2012-present) The X Factor Journey Accounts *Fifth Harmony's Twitter *Fifth Harmony's Official Website *Fifth Harmony's Facebook *Fifth Harmony's Tumblr *Fifth Harmony's Youtube Channel *Fifth Harmony's Instagram *Fifth Harmony's VEVO Channel *Fifth Harmony Photos *Fifth Harmony's Vine Gallery Fifth Harmony/Gallery/Photshoots Category:Browse Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:The X Factor Category:Camila Cabello Category:Ally Brooke Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Dinah Jane Hansen Category:Discography Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:Band Members Category:Band Names Category:Normani Kordei